


A Challenge Answered

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Humor, Secret Relationship, Tik Tok Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Jay never could resist a challenge.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Challenge Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Imported blurb. 😊

Jay knows better than to record it. There’s no one she can send the video to and Bruce Wayne is too public a figure to post it on the internet. Not to mention Babs can trace its origins back in a second and the last thing they want to do is expose their little… _thing_.

Still… She almost can’t help herself. The videos are adorable. 

Bruce is in his office, in a video conference with the Board of Wayne Enterprises. His Brucie mask is firmly in place but she can see through the cracks. She can see the genuine exhaustion and frustration underneath the mask of boredom.

Well… she should save him then, shouldn’t she? With a smirk playing at her lips, she slips out of her dress and into his blue silk robe. ~~The one he keeps because she steals it every time she comes over~~. 

Adding an extra twist to her hips, she slinks into his office. She means to drop it when she walks through the door. That’s the challenge. But she gets caught up in looking at him. Staring at his jawline, his eyes, his everything.

After all these years, he’s hers.

He notices her immediately but doesn’t look right away. When he does, Bruce’s eyes meet hers then slide appreciatively over her silk-clad form. He arches a brow at her in question. She remembers why she’s here.

Mischievously, Jay lets the blue fabric drop off her shoulder, exposing the skin underneath and her bare breasts to his view. Bruce’s gaze goes sharp and focused. She grins.

“Mr. Wayne, what do you think?”

He tears his eyes away and back to the screen and flawlessly manages to come up with an answer.

Jay takes that as a challenge. 

The silk pools around her waist, a deep blue accent to her otherwise nude form. Leaning back against the bookshelf, directly across from him, Jay slowly runs her hands over her body. 

She feels the heat of his gaze as it returns to her but doesn’t look at him. ~~Doesn’t want to lose her nerve. She’s never done anything like this before.~~

Nails skim around a nipple. Teasing. Brushing over it as it begins to harden. She bites her lips and slides a hand further down her body, bending a knee and resting a foot against the shelving behind her.

She hears a sharp intake of breath and feels the flush of a blush spread across her skin. 

When her fingers hit the curls of her center, already damp, something skitters across the desk. She jerks in surprise.

“Excuse me, gentleman.” Bruce states, voice strangled, “I’m afraid I have something that requires my _immediate_ attention.”

Jay barely has time to look before his mouth is on her, hot and claiming. His touch drags his name from her lips.

As he presses her against the bookshelves, she has only one thought that isn’t him and the way he feels against her and the things he does to her.

She’s going to have to do this more often.


End file.
